Herobrine - The Original Minecraft Machinima
by Lost1nCh5os
Summary: Based on NewScapePro's 2011 series of short films. It follows the series of events surrounding the haunting antics of Herobrine and the characters connected to him. Though the originals are now deleted, I highly recommend you watch the films. They have been re-uploaded since and are masterfully made, especially considering that this was when Minecraft had only just been released.
1. Meeting with Fisher

"It is a well-known fact that what's on the surface doesn't necessarily tell the full story of what lies beneath. It's difficult for me to describe this issue with quill and paper so you're going have to meet with me in person. It's an important and, dare I say, lucrative task that I need your assistance with and I doubt there is anyone else more suitable than yourself."

It had been just a day after his return to the capital when the letter arrived at George's door. The details were convoluted to say the least, but the Director's overall sentiment had been clear: Come at once, I have a job for you.

_Why would he want me here on such short notice? _George thought to himself. _It must be something confidential, word tends to spread pretty fast around these parts. Hopefully it won't be anything to do with the recent rumours_. George tried to relax as the minecart chugged its way across the lake. He watched as the pointed, spruce roofs of Sprake approached him, a light breeze brushing through the air. The wooden structures reflected upon the calm, steady waters. Sprake was a small, flat settlement, a few Kiloblocks south of Notaigton. Director Fisher was residing there temporarily and had been in close affiliation to the various mining operations in the region. For what purpose, George did not know. He'd only just got back from a trip to the Husk-infested deserts.

The minecart dropped him off duly and he made way toward the largest building in the village and entered through one of the two main doors. Fisher was sitting comfortably in front of a large two-block chest. The tall windows behind him let a mild grey light in. He gave a satisfactory smile upon his entry.

"Ah, George Smith. Glad you could make it on such short notice."

George forced a smile back. "Well you sounded a bit frantic in the letter," he looked around him at Fisher's tidy office. "Now tell me, what kind of project are you looking for my assistance with?"

"Well to the far east we found a new continent. Hardly a surprise, the explorers find new continents out there nearly all the time. We're looking for a group of people to find out if there is anything worthwhile over there… We already have a small colony in the works, so you'll find yourself feeling at home."

_Of course. It made sense for him to want me to join this expedition. I've been exploring new areas of the world since I was a boy._

"Well your offer's tempting. But it seems like quite the task. I have a family you know…" He said, remembering the brief exchange he'd been able to cram in with Elin before leaving. The way she'd looked at him then had practically summarised all of her grievances with his departure.

"I assure you George, with this job you'll never have to work again. You can be at peace with your wife and kids for the rest of your life."

His tone sounded relaxed, though his promise caught George off-guard. Fisher was a wealthy man, but he wasn't renowned for his generosity. There had to be a catch. True, Fisher had always been a well-trusted colleague of his, though he certainly wasn't a friend as such. The two never really got along; different motives, different goals. He paused briefly, "I still don't know… You know my wife doesn't approve much of your… business."

Fisher looked him in the eyes, his tone was deadly serious. "I respectfully ask you to reconsider," he said, lifting up the lid of the chest to reveal the shining contents before him. The room was suddenly tinted with a tinge of gold. His eyes adjusted briefly before he could make out the contents before him. It was in that second that George knew for certain that he wasn't lying. This had to be important. He looked back up at the director, an earnest expression upon the man's face.

"I'll need a team."

Fisher's sincere expression brightened and he beamed revealing his shining dentures, "It's been taken care of."


	2. Peter

"I was expecting something a bit more… efficient," the man said, clumsily hopping from one stone to another.

Peter grinned, "This part of the world isn't very compatible with a white-collared businessman."

The man grunted, making the final leap to the other side of the stream. Rain was streaking down his face and suit, shoes muddy from the marshy ground. It was immediately apparent that he was not used to this kind of weather. Peter almost felt sorry for him.

He brushed himself off and looked back up at Peter who stood under the shelter of a nearby oak tree. He shuffled his jacket and looked at Peter with an unavoidable stare. "If you're interested in this job, you may want to change your state of mind."

"Why would I be interested?" Peter spread his arms, gesturing to the log house and open mineshaft a few blocks behind him. "I'm the greatest miner in this part of the realm. I already refused your bloody invitation. It was vague and didn't tell me any details of the operation."

"I'm afraid secrecy is of paramount concern in tasks like this."

_Interesting, _he thought, leaning on his pickaxe. "What kind of job is this anyway Mister… err…"

"Bartley," he said courtly. "Mr Bartley."

"How formal."

Bartley ignored the slight, "We need you to assemble a small team to explore a new-found continent. You'll be fully funded of course and-"

"Stop right there Bartley," Peter stood up straight, now holding his pickaxe in both hands. "What are you willing to offer me, a man with an abundant supply of gold, that I would be interested in. In order to go on this mission?"

Mr Bartley smiled and produced a sodden piece of parchment from his pocket. "The boss assumed you were going to say something like that. He told me to let you know he's willing to supply you with a… diamond pickaxe."

_A diamond pickaxe, now that's something I haven't had in a while. _He allowed Bartley shelter and hospitality in his hut. It was a spacious house, though nothing particularly impressive. He had several large houses throughout Minecraftia, nearly all of which he built himself. It was here Bartley showed him the pickaxe.

"Diamond, see. And enchanted too: Silk-touch, Efficiency IV, Unbreaking II and Fortune III. It cost a fortune to obtain all of that lapis," he said, as Peter examined the blade. "And we had to pay a hefty price to bribe that soldier for his Exp."

"And this, right here, could be mine?" Bartley nodded. "So where in the world are we departing from?"

Bartley stiffened a little, "Jeb's Bay, South of Notaigton."

"Notaigton? Notch have mercy, that's nearly-"

"I know. It is a long journey, but I'm sure the rail system will have us there in less than a day."

Peter agreed though he didn't like the idea of travelling all that way just to have a meeting with Director Fisher – a man he neither knew nor respected. Bartley seemed to notice his grievances.

"I understand it is a long way and you don't particularly like my boss," he said, quite earnestly. "But just think, you'll have this pickaxe and all the glory that comes with it. If everything goes to plan, you may be a hero."

Peter looked at him, confused, "What do you mean a hero? What kind of task is this?"

Bartley shook his head, "You will find out in good time. That's not for me to explain. All I can tell you is that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and once the job is done all the glory will be yours."

Peter paused, thinking it all through in his head. _How much of a risk can this all really be? I have everything to gain in this. _He examined the pickaxe carefully, in all its shining beauty. It would be near impossible for him to obtain something of this value by himself. He looked back up at Bartley who was still staring at him, unmoving.

"I accept."


	3. The Objective

It was a great beast of a building, or at least, that's how it seemed. Lucy hadn't a clue where in the world they were right now. She'd walked down one passage after another and down several flights of staircases. From what she could tell, it had been an old mineshaft given the structure and arrangement of the tunnels. If that were the case then they were surprisingly well lit. Fisher was certainly a wealthy man to be able to afford all that glowstone. The dust had become a rare commodity after the last Nether portals had been closed up, some thirty years ago.

This room, however, was far larger than the rest - at least nine blocks tall by the looks of things. And it was lit almost entirely with glowstone lamps. She looked around at the other people as she entered. She could recognise Fisher easily from his short black beard. He was speaking to the others in front of a wool board highlighting his plan.

_Great I'm late, so much for first impressions. _She looked at the other people in the room – the people who she'd have to be working with. There was Bartley, she knew him all too well; Dr Timothy; a haggard man with a soot-covered brow (probably a miner) and a brooding looking person with a white shirt and unremarkable face.

"…we have invested many resources into this operation," Fisher was saying as she stood next to Timothy. "It is your job to find out if our work has been a waste of time or not."

"And how are we supposed to accomplish such a task?" asked Timothy, inquisitively.

"Digging," Fisher unravelled a map and placed it on an item frame on the board. It showed a lonely, desolate coastline in the middle of a sea of blue. "The world is full of trees – we aren't looking for those. We want you to find something of value under the surface."

"Like what?" Timothy piped up again, a subtle mockery in his tone. "Diamonds? Gold?"

"It's called obsidian. The rock has become particularly rare in recent years. It is, and always has been, of great value. Experts believe there may be a very large seam of it in the new world. We need you all to find a way to break it and mine all of it that you can."

"And what use would you have for obsidian?" asked the brooding man.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, George."

_George, that's his name. Why in the world is he here? _She was a miner working for the eastern MES*. She assumed the other unknown man was a miner given his appearance and Timothy was a geologist. George, however, didn't have the mining look about him; his face and clothes were clean. He wasn't wearing a suit either so he obviously wasn't a businessman. She doubted he was an explorer either, the world had already been thoroughly explored and had a colony on it. _He's probably just a miner who happens to be more well-dressed than the rest of us._

The meeting soon came to a close and the group headed out, back up to the surface. She caught up with Bartley and walked beside him, "He seemed very vague about this whole trip."

"Who, the boss?"

"Yeah, he didn't really explain much about our objectives other than to just collect the obsidian and run."

Bartley shrugged, "Well, all of you are very experienced in your occupations and I'll be overseeing everything. I don't think you need to be spoon-fed."

"But wouldn't it be helpful if he actually specified his intentions with the obsidian?"

"So _that's_ what you're curious about?" Bartley laughed. "Come on, it's obvious. He wants to sell it so it can be made into enchantment tables and ender chests."

"Then, why was he so secretive about it?"

Barley shrugged, "I don't know. If you're worried that he's planning on building a Nether portal then you need to stop worrying. They were effectively illegalised back in 392 and the last portal was closed up five years after that. The boss certainly isn't the suspicious type."

She nodded, although it still irked her, "well, I hope you're right. The Nether's not something we should delve into."

"No," he agreed. "It's not and I'm certain the boss understands that as well."

*Mineral Extraction Squads, the largest mining company in the world.


	4. Obsidian

It was a great beast of a building, or at least, that's how it seemed. Lucy hadn't a clue where in the world they were right now. She'd walked down one passage after another and down several flights of staircases. From what she could tell, it had been an old mineshaft given the structure and arrangement of the tunnels. If that were the case then they were surprisingly well lit. Fisher was certainly a wealthy man to be able to afford all that glowstone. The dust had become a rare commodity after the last Nether portals had been closed up, some thirty years ago.

This room, however, was far larger than the rest - at least nine blocks tall by the looks of things. And it was lit almost entirely with glowstone lamps. She looked around at the other people as she entered. She could recognise Fisher easily from his short black beard. He was speaking to the others in front of a wool board highlighting his plan.

_Great I'm late, so much for first impressions. _She looked at the other people in the room – the people who she'd have to be working with. There was Bartley, she knew him all too well; Dr Timothy; a haggard man with a soot-covered brow (probably a miner) and a brooding looking person with a white shirt and unremarkable face.

"…we have invested many resources into this operation," Fisher was saying as she stood next to Timothy. "It is your job to find out if our work has been a waste of time or not."

"And how are we supposed to accomplish such a task?" asked Timothy, inquisitively.

"Digging," Fisher unravelled a map and placed it on an item frame on the board. It showed a lonely, desolate coastline in the middle of a sea of blue. "The world is full of trees – we aren't looking for those. We want you to find something of value under the surface."

"Like what?" Timothy piped up again, a subtle mockery in his tone. "Diamonds? Gold?"

"It's called obsidian. The rock has become particularly rare in recent years. It is, and always has been, of great value. Experts believe there may be a very large seam of it in the new world. We need you all to find a way to break it and mine all of it that you can."

"And what use would you have for obsidian?" asked the brooding man.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, George."

_George, that's his name. Why in the world is he here? _She was a miner working for the eastern MES*. She assumed the other unknown man was a miner given his appearance and Timothy was a geologist. George, however, didn't have the mining look about him; his face and clothes were clean. He wasn't wearing a suit either so he obviously wasn't a businessman. She doubted he was an explorer either, the world had already been thoroughly explored and had a colony on it. _He's probably just a miner who happens to be more well-dressed than the rest of us._

The meeting soon came to a close and the group headed out, back up to the surface. She caught up with Bartley and walked beside him, "He seemed very vague about this whole trip."

"Who, the boss?"

"Yeah, he didn't really explain much about our objectives other than to just collect the obsidian and run."

Bartley shrugged, "Well, all of you are very experienced in your occupations and I'll be overseeing everything. I don't think you need to be spoon-fed."

"But wouldn't it be helpful if he actually specified his intentions with the obsidian?"

"So _that's_ what you're curious about?" Bartley laughed. "Come on, it's obvious. He wants to sell it so it can be made into enchantment tables and ender chests."

"Then, why was he so secretive about it?"

Barley shrugged, "I don't know. If you're worried that he's planning on building a Nether portal then you need to stop worrying. They were effectively illegalised back in 392 and the last portal was closed up five years after that. The boss certainly isn't the suspicious type."

She nodded, although it still irked her, "well, I hope you're right. The Nether's not something we should delve into."

"No," he agreed. "It's not and I'm certain the boss understands that as well."

*Mineral Extraction Squads, the largest mining company in the world.


End file.
